1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment system and, more particularly, to an adjustment system to move a chassis of a mobile asset up and down as desired.
2. Description of Related Art
High clearance machines have been known for years. More specifically, high clearance agricultural vehicles are well known.
High clearance agricultural vehicles are particularly useful in spraying row crops. For instance, these vehicles are typically designed for use with maturing corn of four or five feet in height, and in order to avoid damage to the crop, the vehicles have a general clearance at least equal to the height of the rows of crops (hence the vehicles are relatively tall pieces of equipment). These vehicles generally have at least two drive wheels having a width that allows the vehicle to pass between two different crop rows. The vehicles may be equipped with a boom that extends outwardly from both sides of the vehicle to spray relatively large crop areas at a time.
In one manner of application, sprays are applied to the crops during the tilling stage when the crops are quite small and a conventional ground-type crop sprayer could traverse the field without causing damage to the small plants. Conventional ground supported crop sprayers, however, are usually not suitable during the latter stages of growth. For example, during the stem extension stage, the likelihood of damage to the standing crops increases if the spray is applied by a ground traversing conventional crop sprayer.
Conventional crop sprayers are even more unsuitable for applying agricultural sprays during the heading and ripening stage of the crop. In order to obtain a good crop yield, however, it is often necessary to apply spray, for example, a fungicide, during these stages especially to crops such as, wheat, barley, and the like. Spraying at these latter stages of growth has been typically done by aerial spraying in order to avoid damage to the standing crop. The effectiveness of aerial spraying is dependent in large part upon the weather conditions, and even then, the application of the spray is not as effective as ground spraying if damage to the standing crop can be avoided. Further, the spray must be concentrated when applied by crop aerial dusting because of the limitations of the capacity of the aerial sprayer.
What is needed is an adjustment system to vary the height of a vehicle to enable the vehicle to spray a matured crop, while not damaging same. It is to such a device and system that embodiments of the present invention are directed.